Sobre nosotros
by Ela LoK
Summary: Drabbles o viñetas sobre esos pequeños momentos que hicieron la diferencia. ¡5&6 up!: Sobre genialidades y normalidades.
1. Sobre el amado café

_**Declameir**: Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Yo solo heche a volar mi imaginacion un ratito._

N/a: Bueno, estoy aqui en un proyecto que ha estado rondando mi mente por largo tiempo, y que poco a poco le he ido tomando molde (jiji).

Estan serán una serie de viñetas o drabbles, en donde mantendre tributo a una de mis parejas favorita e inesperada (cabe decir), que ire subiendo paulatinamente. Notaran también algo en común en todas ellas, cosa que saque de mi retorcida adicción, y tambien cosas diferentes y alguna que otra ocurrencia de otra pareja.

Pero bueno, por ahora espero los disfruten al igual que yo, y enormemente estaria agradecida si dejaran su comentario.

atte. ela

**Amado Café**

Por Ela Lok

_En honor a nuestro querido liquido matutino. _

_ Te amamos. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Una de las cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura en aquellos momentos era que: NECESITABA CAFÉ.

No le importaba si estuviera frío o espeso, o con grumos asquerosos flotando en la superficie; no, a Nymphadora Tonks le importaba poco todo aquello.

Mientras su cuerpo libido de cansancio se paraba de puntitas para sobresalir sobre toda aquella masa de gente acosadora, rogaba por que su aparatoso rosa chicle fuera captado, algo parecido a un faro y un avión, por la señora rolliza que atendía lugar. Molesta por la imprudencia del joven con cigarrillos a un lado, se rindió.

Bien, bien. Ya era tiempo para que se preparara el café… entonces Tonks recordó cierto incidente, en cierto apartamento, de _cierta _persona: caso cerrado. ¿Talvez aparecerlo como toda una bruja profesional? La arena de gato sería deliciosa comparada con la cosa asquerosa que ella hacía emerger –"De acuerdo, los hechizos caseros no son mi fuerte"- pensó fastidiada.

Viernes por la noche y ella estaba entre café, murmullos, humo…

- Hey tu ¿¡Por que no te vas a fumar a otra parte!?- lanzaba Tonks como víbora, victima de su mal humor. El humo la estaba matando. ¿Y adivinen que? El bastardo tenía café - O mejor ¿¡Por qué no vuelves con tu mami para que te cambie los pañales!?

Dejando que el chico saliera huyendo por la puerta principal, (talvez por que sus ojos se habían vueltos gatunos, talvez por su aspecto gótico…) miró el reloj colgante de la pared y confirmo que hacía bastantes minutos que estaba retrazada. Con las infinitas esperanzas, se paró de puntitas de nuevo y espero a que la señora _muggle_ pasara; desgraciadamente, detrás de la barra estaba más vacío que el lado derecho de su cama matrimonial. ¿En serio no iba a tener su delicioso café esa noche?

¡¡NECESITABA CAFÉ!!

¿Nadie entendía eso?

Hubiera sido fácil para ella aparecerse en cualquier otro café de Londres, de Inglaterra, o donde fuera. Pero el estúpido café, estaba estúpidamente bueno ahí; aquel escondido lugar cerca del centro. También estaba bueno con su madre, pero bueno, mejor se tragaba una piedra antes de regresar a su lugar de origen…

Y personas de la nada, salían con café de la nada.

_-"Malditos"-_

Sus ojos pardos, en esos momentos, divagaron el resto de la cenaduría. Y a pesar de ver miles de cabezas chupadas de cansancio o crudas por el alcohol de las noches pasadas, frente toda la gente pudo apreciar libros, ojos cafés, chaqueta remendada y esencia de pino: Remus Lupin.

-Tonks ¿Café negro y capuchino Express para llevar como siempre?

Y Nymphadora Tonks recordó que no solo el café, hacía que pudiera durar un poco más despierta….

-No gracias Marge, he conseguido lo que quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Sobre creer

_**Declameir**: Los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad de J.K Rowling._

**N/a:** **Muchisimas gracias **a Biank Radcliffe, Demona O, Weasley Ginny y MTBlack por sus lindos y alentadores reviews. En serio, me hicieron el día más alegre al saber que les gusto ( espero que este tambien les agrade...).

También claro, a las demás personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer.

Bueno, sin más que decir. ¡Muchos saludos y besos!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sobre Creer**

**Por ela**

-¡Espera, espera!- gritó muy divertida ajustándose un horrible gorro de terciopelo rojo y cascabeles.- ¿Crees en papá Noel?- terminó por preguntar mientras trataba de seguirlo con mucho apuro.

-No...- contestó él vagamente, evitando adornos por el apretujado pasillo. – Deje de creer en él, cuando no aparecieron regalos el año en que mis padres murieron.

Ella se quedo paralizada por unos segundos, después corrió y se adentro al lugar donde él se dirigía esparciendo polvos plateados de la punta esponjosa del gorro que sin dudar, no harían muy felices a la señora Weasley.

-¿Qué tal los reyes magos¡Vamos, debes de creer en los reyes magos!- le dio un extraño golpecito de camarada en el saco remendado.- ¡Fred disculpa!- evitó al de pelo rojo y lo siguió atosigando mas de cerca.

-Tampoco- le respondió riendo con cierta inocencia mientras se detenían en el salón y se despedía rápida y cordialmente de todos los presentes. Terminó y siguieron caminando.

-¿Qué? Pero si son magos Remus- reprochó ofendida mientras se tropezaba con envolturas de regalos y rompía una guirnalda. _Reparo_ y se volvía a tropezar.- estúpida…

-Magos _muggles_, pero sobre todo _ficticios_ Nymphadora- rió Lupin mientras la ayudaba a desenredarse un llamativo moño dorado de la oreja.

Sin evitarlo, los reproches de Nymphadora Tonks quedaron ahogados dentro de aquella esencia con aroma a pino. Ojos se fundieron y el pasillo estaba solitario.

Aunque un inoportuno calorcillo le atiborró las mejillas; aunque las manos temblorosas de Remus terminaron por acariciarle el cabello rosa, luego el cuello, luego el rostro; aunque sus ojos tristes le robaran el alma poco a poco…Sin previo aviso, lo acercó a ella contra toda vergüenza o prejuicio, le apretó el saco remendado con fuerzas, le quiso dar calor a su cuerpo cansado, le quiso decir tantas cosas, le quiso dar todo. Pero de nuevo, su ancha espalda alejarse rápidamente de su lado, era lo único que terminaba por concederle.

Tonks solitaria, sonrió tristemente y corrió tras él.

-Son magos después todo…-alegó la metamorfomaga en un susurró escueto cuando llegaron sosegados al vestíbulo; las esperanzas se le estaban yendo de las manos ante aquel hombre tan terco y noble de más.

Remus cabizbajo únicamente se encogió de hombros, rehusándose a mirarla. A Tonks se le llenaron las entrañas de desesperación. Sólo necesitaba algo que le permitiera continuar, algo latente tras aquella facha de marginación, soledad y desprecio. Lo necesitaba, y él no sabía cuanto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-cedió Tonks entre dientes ajustándose el gorro por un lado.

Estuvo tentada a sacarle la lengua en su peculiar forma infantil, pero se las aguantó muy enfurruñada. No tenía remedio frente a la sonrisa apagada que Remus siempre terminaba por dedicarle en situaciones como aquella.- "_Caray contigo"-_ Se quejo en silencio y lo ayudo a ponerse la capa de viaje, alisándole las arrugas con algo de torpeza.

Tonks percibió la mirada de soslayo que le dedicó el licántropo antes de empezar a hurgar distraída en el techo. Sus manos blancas fueron apartándose lentamente de la suave tela negra. Remus quería huir y ahí estaba ella como siempre…

-Creo que yo…

-¿Crees en los milagros de navidad? –lo evitó Tonks murmurando. Aunque suspicaz, una sonrisa torcida terminó por adornar su rostro.

Esta vez Remus se quedo callado moviéndose de un lado a otro algo incomodo. Si la intuición no le fallaba (estaba particularmente segura), Remus estaba quemándose el cerebro para no herirla y salir, literalmente, corriendo de ahí. Tonks amplió la boca enseñando los dientes, no estaba dispuesta a darle gusto.

-Digamos que nunca me han sucedido cosas realmente especiales-dijo Remus con voz ronca, luego se sacudió las mangas y sujetó con apremio la bufanda escarlata que reposaba en su cuello- Con los años que tengo, simplemente he dejado de creer…

Tonks se escamó un poco ante su confesión, no obstante siguió divagando en el umbral de la puerta con unos nervios echándosele encima. El hombre al ver que no había reacción por parte de ella, abrió la puerta con su usual aire triste y melancólico.

-Nos vemos, Nymphadora- se despidió. Pero antes de que saliera al frío congelante de la noche, lo jaló de la capa fuertemente.

Algo sorprendido, se volteo de medio cuerpo y escudriñó con sus ojos almendrados a los suyos, que sin querer, lo miraban de la manera más sospechosa y fija de la que eran capaces.

-Muy en tu interior Remus, crees en ellos y una pequeña esperanza siempre ha estado contigo...-Él carraspeo un poco interrumpiéndola, pues sus sentimientos no eran temas fáciles ni para el mismo. Pero claro, a Tonks le importó poco y siguió acercando su menudo cuerpo.-Pero hay que poner un poquito de nuestra parte para hacer que pasen. Y creo que- hizo una pausa y sintió que la respiración se le iba, y que el cuerpo debajo de las raídas prendas temblaba de timidez.- _necesitas_ un poco de ayuda…

Y con un precipitado abrazo y un atrevimiento indescriptible, se atrevió a besarlo por primera vez.

El muerdago colgante en la puerta callo queda y suavemente sobre sus cabezas, deseando que ciertas personas (al igual que Tonks), aprendieran un poco más sobre la existente magia en la navidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ela :)

PD¿_Reviews_¿_Si_?

(Me permito una risita nerviosa...)


	3. Sobre los años

_**Declameir**__: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de J.K Rowling._

**N/a: **Woww, más de lo que llegue a pensar. **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS, **ustedes sí saben como hacer feliz a la gente que bárbaro….jajaja. Además de corregirle una cosilla a la gente distraída como yo, gracias **Piper Lupin. **

Perdón por la demora, pero no estaba decidida a cual subir y a uno se le va el tiempo en cualquier cosa. Bueno, espero que esta viñeta también les guste y me vuelvan a dejar su valiosa opinión (sí es que vuelven a echarse una hojeada xD).

Gracias de ante mano a todos por leer, y si no han dejado un comentario por ahí, los invito a que lo hagan (me parece un plan muy bueno...jajaj)

¡Muchos saludos y besos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

**Sobre los años**

**Por ela**

Con los acabados lentes de media luna, el anciano en la mecedora trataba de leer un confuso manuscrito de papel viejo. Su pequeña casa estaba vacía, para su secreta desgracia, y un hombre mayor como él debía de distraerse con cualquier cosa. No estaba muy anciano, como le gustaría pensar, pero su eterna enfermedad lunar lo hacía parecer algo más antiguo y gastado que todas las reliquias que poseía.

Un cosquilleo vergonzoso le dio en el estomago a medida que deslizaba sus cansados ojos por las largas líneas de tinta negra, aunque tenía que admitir que le estaba costando algo de trabajo descifrarlas. Sin embargo, necesitaba leerlo, recordar un poquito más, sino serían malas las consecuencias solo porque su cerebro que ya no formulaba buenas ideas…

- ¿Qué haces?

Al oír la voz dulcemente femenina detrás de él, el manuscrito en sus manos había desaparecido inmediatamente sin chistar.

-Nada en especial – pronunció algo cansado quitándose sus lentes de media luna. – Pensé que te habías ido con los _demás muchachos_…

Ella medio sonrió ante el comentario, pero al final le importó poco y con desfachatez se deslizó a su lado en aquel gran sofá.

-Demasiada actividad adolescente para mí…

-Que dices, pero si tú eres una jovencita muy activa…- tocio con burla.

Falsamente indignada alzo una de sus cejas y se recargó tranquilamente en su hombro para no hacerle daño. Y por culpa de aquella joven patosa con aspecto de rockera, el anciano con fascinación, comenzó a sentir que los años se le quitaban de encima casi al instante.

-¿Estas insinuando que no quieres pasar el rato conmigo? –preguntó ella con dramatismo.

A él, las arrugas se le notaron aun más al alegrarse y rodearla con su brazo.

-Claro que no, si eres una lindura…

-Vaya, vaya un anciano seduciendo jovencitas ingenuas. No cambias…- dijo ella entre risas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, dejando que su cabello cambiara al rosa fosforescente. –Debería darte pena…

-¿Por qué? Si yo no hago nada.

-Ese es el punto, lobo sin vergüenza.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Ella se deslizo y lo beso suave en la mejilla desviando su camino; por alguna retorcida razón no se atrevió a dárselo en la boca. Él se rió mucho de la expresión enfuruñada que ponía la cara con forma de corazón de su acompañante.

-Tonks¿sabes que es demasiado raro verdad?

Ella se quedo seria con una expresión inaudita en el rostro, que sinceramente nunca en su larga vida había podido definir bien. Y en un segundo dejo de tener la cara tan fina, la piel tan dócil, el cabello tan largo, su cuerpo esculpido, y su mano igual de suave pero de piel débil le atrapó la suya con tremendo cariño.

-Tú sabes que no me importa Remus…- sonrió mientras ahora si se acercaba, atreviéndose un poco más. -Pero dado que siempre eres un miedoso, no me queda más remedio.

Caray, siempre recalcándole quien era la de las primeras acciones…

-Como sea, feliz aniversario Nymphadora

-Feliz aniversario, Remus

Y resignado, fue besado por su amada esposa con su aparatoso rosa chicle, mientras una sutil canción de jazz ambientaba el salón desde su viejo reproductor de discos. Llevando por el viento viejas notas musicales y queridos recuerdos, donde el anciano Remus Lupin ya no necesitaba recurrir a antiguas cartas de amor, puesto que con los años, esos momentos románticos en los que no era muy bueno, ya estaban destinados a suceder gracias a aquella abuela rara y rockera de cabello fosforescente.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¿Nymphadora?_

_-¿si?_

_-¿Envejece a mi lado quieres?_

_Y su canción de Jazz favorita seguía tocando desde su nuevo reproductor de discos, al mismo tiempo que Nymphadora Tonks muy secretamente sonreía victoriosa. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¿Reviews? Claro, no me molestan….x)


	4. Sobre estar llena de fideos

_**Declameir**: Los personajes aquí presentados son claro, propiedad de **J.K Rowling. **_

**N/a: **De nueva cuenta¡**muchas gracias** por su reviews! Siempre haciendo que me ponga más contenta, son **GENIALES** :D.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero toda esta semana no he podido ponerme a corregir y decidir cual poner (mi casa es un caos con ciertos sobrinos rondando por ahí xD).

Pero bueno, en este día tan **especial** y a momentos de poder **saber** el destino de esta saga (y de esta pareja) (God...), aquí les traigo esta viñeta sencillita¡deseando que las entretenga un ratito! Además, no nos queda más que distraer la mente sí todavía no se puede _devorar_ las páginas de ese ANHELADO libro...jajaja

Gracias por leer

¡Muchos saludos y besos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sobre estar llena de fideos**

Por Ela

Frente al pequeño televisor, Nymphadora Tonks tenía la impresión de que su estomago cubierto por un gran suéter de corazones rosas, seguro iba a reventar.

-No más fideos por hoy- reprochaba Tonks masajeándose el abdomen.

Un fuerte "crac" irrumpió en toda la habitación haciendo que por el susto, Tonks dejara caer algunos envoltorios de dulces y cajitas de cromos de chocolate. Al ver la figura que se alzaba ante ella sonriéndole, bajó la guardia dejando que le dieran un beso en la mejilla. Bien, eso no había sido nada tranquilizador como había llegado a pensar…

- ¿Qué haces Nym? –Preguntó Remus Lupin mientras se sacaba la capa de viaje y la colgaba en un perchero cercano.

Tonks, desapareciendo clandestinamente el montón de barras de chocolates que estaban en la mesita de centro, solo encogió los hombros y lo invito a que se sentara con ella. Éste aceptó encantado acomodándose en el pequeño sofá rojo mientras tomaba el control del televisor, para ponerle fin a esa insistente musiquilla de un limpeador muggle. Tonks por su parte, alejaba el vacío tazón de sopa observando sospechosamente a su acompañante. Tal vez por que no lo había visto propiamente en días, tal vez por que era el momento de hacerlo, o tal vez por el simple hecho de que Remus había olvidado el voluminoso paquete de dulces que le había encargado, se decidió por fin a hacerlo.

-Remus, hay algo que _debo_ decirte – dijo Tonks en un susurro melodramático, propio de las actrices muggles que se había pasado escuchando toda la tarde.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella lo miró a los ojos profundamente . Él lo hizo también, algo cohibido por los inquietantes movimientos que hacía Tonks con el cojín morado en sus manos. Se fue acercando cada vez más con sus intenciones muy en claro, pero por la expresión de duda que Remus tenía plasmada en el rostro, supo que sus ojos desorbitados y su aspecto de loca, no iban a ayudar en absolutamente nada. Así que, cuando la estancia se inundo de un espeso y lúgubre silencio, Nymphadora supo que no había marcha atrás o quizás…

-Yo…-tomó aire- es… ¡estoy embarazada!

Entonces, sin evitarlo, sin importarle el hecho de que Tonks había aventado el cojín morado por la adrenalina hasta el otro extremo de la estancia, Remus Lupin pasó del rojo al morado, después al amarillo y por último a un extraño color transparente y fúnebre.

-To..Ton..ks- tartamudeo Lupin con los ojos muy abiertos, acariciándose el cabello atónito.

Y justo cuando el reloj desde la repisa dio campanadas estridentes, Tonks estalló en risas. Un muy contrariado Lupin con su cara estupefacta y nerviosa, seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada, mirando como el cabello de ella cambiaba al rosa chicle.

-Feliz día de los i-no-cen-tes.- pronunció Tonks divertida mientras arrebataba el control de sus manos tiesas, y volvía a prender el aparato.

Por unos segundos el hombre titubeo algunas cosas nada entendibles, y con otro fuerte "crac", desapareció. Tonks dio un prolongado suspiro mirando el lugar vacío que quedo en el sillón cuando el programa de noticias daba inicio.

-No te preocupes, pronto se lo diré- murmuró Tonks con ternura. –en serio…

Y sola, se dedicó a ver algo aburrida al guapo comentarista vespertino, mientras masajeaba ese pequeño vientre resguardado en el gran suéter de corazones rosas, donde no precisamente, estaba llena de fideos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reviews… ¿si? (:

_Siete, número mágico _

_¿Verdad?_


	5. Sobre genialidades

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes aquí expresados son propiedad de J.k Rowling._

N/a: Primero, como siempre y siempre será, gracias-gracias por sus reviews (:

Estoy algo molesta conmigo pues no puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar (he sido un desastre últimamente) pero aquí vengo con estas dos viñetas, simples y cortitas (muy de mi) que salieron de mi desesperación por no terminar lo que tenía planeado en primer lugar subir (creo que tiene que ver mucho con el hecho de que estoy algo resentida post-DH jajaa). Espero que les entretengan un poquito ;.; (con esto, espero culminar de una buena vez lo demás T-T).

Sin más...

¡Muchísimos besos y saludos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sobre genialidades**

Por ela

Oficialmente ese día apestaba.

Claro, había tropezado tan usual como siempre, sólo que _no_ era genial que cayeras encima de tu jefe y le derramaras café. _No_ era genial que te levantaras y te volvieras a caer. _No_ era genial que te maldijeran y que te prohibieran salir del cubículo; definitivamente no era genial en una oficina llena de gente chismosa.

Nymphadora airada había hecho el papeleo, que _no_ genialmente le habían mandado a terminar. -¡Splash!- El café se le derramó. ¿Hace falta decirlo? (si, creo que si) –_Genial_-repitió Nymphadora irónicamente contra sí, como la había estado haciendo desde que se despertó y no encontró su suéter favorito.

Después de horas, al salir y caminar por la acera para despejar sabiamente el sentido de la cordura, no había sido para _nada_ genial descubrir que tenía que regresar por su varita gracias a que su genial cerebro la había olvidado (¿¡Por los pantalones de Merlín, eso era posible!?), y tampoco había sido genial que se tardará media hora buscándola para darse cuenta que estaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus vaqueros. Genial Moody y su genial manía de las nalgas perdidas que la habían logrado confundir. Genial (otra vez) que había maldecido, su jefe la había escuchado y se quedo retenida ahí media hora más de lo previsto.

Y en esa bendita y genial tarde (esperaba que se sintiera el tono de sarcasmo) al ir a la casa de sus padres, derramar de nuevo el café y quebrar el florero favorito de su madre, desenterrando oculta sangre Black, con muchas razones la hizo sentir más _alegre_ y _genial_ que nunca; especialmente volver a su departamento y descubrir una extraña sensación de soledad y la necesidad de estar con alguien que la escuchara.

¡Merlín! que alguien le explicara porqué su genial torpeza y distracción estaba incrementando desde hace días; pensó en Sirius y su teoría ("Enamorar a hombres lobo no es imposible"), y no quiso saber nada más.

Llegar a Grimmauld Place particularmente tarde y empapada por la lluvia, tampoco había estado en sus planes geniales, ni mucho menos que Ojo-loco Moody la regañase por no ponerle atención a su psicología de la varita y los bolsillos traseros mientras se secaba sus ropas y volvía a guardarla en el lugar prohibido (sólo para que al salir de la reunión la volviese a perder).

Pero para Nymphadora y sus genialidades, todo cambió.

Desde que tropezó desde las escaleras, se detuvo por unos momentos en el aire en cámara lenta, resbaló con el último escalón y calló sobre unos brazos cálidos y fuertes, tuvo que aceptar que todo fue _verdaderamente_ genial. Si, lo fue. Si, pues encaró la sonrisa en la cara del hombre del que se estaba empezando a enamorar. Si, pues lo había hecho reír. Si fue genial que después de tantos minutos, no la soltara. Que lo mirara a los ojos y él también mirara a los suyos. Fue genial que su salvajismo permaneciera y se volviera a tropezar. Fue genial percibir un nuevo ardor en sus mejillas, y sobre todo en las de él también. Pero sobre todo, descubrir que en definitiva, no era nada, NADA imposible.

Oficialmente, ese día fue genial (excepto Sirius y su sonrisilla de suficiencia durante toda la cena).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/a: Espero no se hayan aburrido de la misma palabra (xD), pero simplemente así lo senti cuando recuerdo mis momentos "memorables".

¿Rr?


	6. Sobre normalidades

**Disclaimer: Remus no es de mi propiedad, es de Jk Rowling (T-T).**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sobre normalidades**

Por ela

Para Remus Lupin era un día sumamente normal. Se había levantado mientras dejaba su libro a medio terminar en la mesilla de noche, había puesto en orden sus cosas, preparado el desayuno al mínimo, y dejado su porción de delicioso chocolate al final. Si, era las cosas que normalmente él hacía.

Y en esos momentos, después de haber lidiado con prejuicios y humillación en el Ministerio, y sobredosis despreciativos ojos sobre la nuca, es decir, lidiar con su complicada vida, estaba sentando tranquilamente en la mesa de una cafetería esperando a que su ronda para la Orden diera inicio.

Era normal esperar a su compañera severos minutos, puesto que siempre se le hacia tarde. Era normal para él sorber del café lo menos posible, pues siempre quería compartir el último trago con ella. Era normal que desde la barra la señora Marge le curioseara y le mirara expectante, como si esperara que al llegar su _joven_ y _hermosa_ compañera, un síndrome de locura se apoderaría de él y se atreviese a _llegar más lejos._ Pero lo que no podía entender la señora Marge ( ni Sirius), es que era imposible para él romper el protocolo de vida que tenía, era IMPOSIBLE. Así, puesto que era más fácil ver la vida escapar de sus manos, era normal sentirse solo y miserable; darles la razón a los demás, en vez de hacer entrar a los demás en razón; sentirse viejo, pobre y peligroso también. Era normal desear ser normal.

Si, definitivamente Remus tenía que seguir con sus normalidades, pues sentir el anormal placer de capturar a su _compañera_ (tenía que dejar claro eso) en cada uno de sus singulares tropiezos, seguro no estaba en ninguna parte de su protocolo...

Pero después de divisar un punto rosa en la calle cerca de ahí, para Remus y sus normalidades, todo cambió.

No era normal levantarse de golpe, dejarle la propina a Marge y salir cual lobo y luna llena. No lo era caminar hasta ella apresurado e indiferente, ni mucho menos escupir un –_tenemos_ que irnos- a aquel guapo y estirado joven que le había estado ayudando a levantarse del piso. Por si no lo sabía, lo más _normal_ era que _él_ lo hiciera. Y así, tan _anormal_ en Remus Lupin, la tomó de la mano y desaparecieron entre la muchedumbre de Londres.

Comprendió desde luego más tarde, que sus días últimamente no eran _nada_ normales.

-Acéptalo de una buena vez, lunático inepto- le dijo Sirius con exasperación batiendo su copa de Whisky por el aire.

Bueno, esa frase y esa expresión, eran lo único que permanecía normal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/a: o.o


End file.
